The present invention relates in general to filing of documents and more particularly to an improved method of retaining same in notebook and binder devices.
This invention relates to files for magazines, booklets, pamphlets and the like and has for its main object to provide improved appliances for rather different filing purposes which are easy to handle, practical in use, elegant in appearance and easy to select when put together in an archive but which are yet inexpensive to manufacture.